gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Gothic 3 Unique Chests
The loot system for rare items in Gothic 3 isn't based on a random chance. Instead rare items are dispersed in special unique chests that will give a certain item depending on the order they are opened. Each time one of these chests are opened the corresponding item from a static list will be inside. The following information could be considered as being a SPOILER because it will reveal the rare items and the order that they can be acquired. There are two different types of rare item sequential chests, one for weapons the other for magic. In game the chests themselves are labelled Heavy Chest and Old Chest (Old chests were originally called magic chests but were changed in the community patch.) Heavy Chests: Rare Weapon List #Hashisin Knife #Hashisin Bow #Bone Bow #Rapier #Headhunter's Crossbow #Hashisin Sword #Composite Bow #Slave Death (Crossbow) #Mercanary Crossbow #Skull Shield #War Bow #Blood Harvest (Crossbow) #Bearded Axe #Katana #Paladin Sword #Ruby Blade #Wolf Ripper (Bow) #Order Sword #Meat Axe #Ice Blade #Oak Bow #Cutlass #Nordmarian Sword #Warhammer #Army Bow #Ore Two-Hander #Rune Shield #Horn Bow #Rune Sword Blueprint #Rhino Killer (Crossbow) #Inquisitor (1h Sword) #El Bastardo (1h Sword) #Headman's Sword #Nimrod (Bow) #Greatsword #Master Sword #Barbarian Battleaxe #Heavy Crossbow #Sword of the Ancestors Blueprint #Rune Bow #Great Inquisitor (2h Sword) #War Crossbow #Power of the Ancestors Blueprint #Demon Bow #Berserker Axe #Krash Morra (Crossbow) #Berserker's Wrath (2h Axe) #Wrath Of Innos (2h Sword) Old Chests: Magic Items List # Scroll of Fireball # Amulet of Energy Defence (+20 energy) # Amulet of Fire Protection (+20 fire) # Scroll of Fog # Ring of the Hunters (+5 hunting) # Scroll of Summon Flamesword # Endurance potion (+4 endurance) # Amulet of the Hashishin (+10 life, +5 hunting) # Scroll of Frostwave # Scroll of Soul Travel # Concentration potion (+4 Mana) # Life Force potion (+4 life) # Ring of Combat Protection (+5 missile, +5 impact, +5 blade resistance) # Scroll of Open Lock # Scroll of Amnesia # Scroll of Heal Other # Amulet of the Druid (+10 life, +10 mana, weakness resistence) # Ring of Defence (+10 impact, +10 blade protection) # Hunting potion (+2 hunting) # Strength potion (+2 strength) # Amulet of the Paladin (+10 mana, +5 strength) # Ring of Magic Protection (+10 fire, +10 ice, +10 energy protection) # Scroll of Banish Evil # Amulet of the Hunter (+10 hunting) # Amulet of Strength (+10 strength) # Recipe for Hunting Potion # Scroll of Bless Weapon # Judge's Staff 80 damage # Amulet of the Thief (+10 thievery, +5 hunting) # Amulet of the Mage (+10 fire, +10 ice, +10 energy protection, +10 mana) # Scroll of Summon Golem # Amulet of Armor (+15 impact, +15 blade protection) # Amulet of the Hunter (+10 missile, + 10 endurance, +5 hunting) # Amulet of the Warrior (+10 impact, +10 blade, +10 life, +5 strength) # Amulet of Ironskin (+20 impact, +20 blade) # Druid Staff 30 damage (+25 life, +25 mana, Druid skill) # Staff of Magic 30 damage (+50 mana) # Staff of Fire (25 damage, Firemage skill) # Staff of Darkness (25 damage, Blackmage skill) # Staff of Water (25 damage, Watermage skill) # Blade Staff (70 damage, Staff Level 3 skill) # Staff of Power (40 damage, Mana Regeneration skill) # Staff of Protection 35 damage (+30 missile, +30 impact, +30 blade, +30 fire) # Staff of the Black Mages (40 damage, +50 mana, +40 energy protection, Blackmage skill) # Staff of the Water Mages (40 damage, +50 mana, +40 ice protection, Watermage skill) # Staff of the Fire Mages (40 damage, +50 mana, +40 fire protection, Firemage skill) There are four remaining items in this sequence although there are only 46 Old Chests in the base game. The latest Community Patch adds the remaining chests to the game. 47. Staff of Invulnerability (45 damage, +40 missile, +40 impact, +40 blade, +40 fire protection) 48. Staff of Domination (60 damage, Mana Regeneration skill, Firemage skill) 49. Staff of Death (60 damage, Mana Regeneration skill Blackmage skill) 50. Staff of Balance (60 damage, Mana Regeneration skill, Watermage skill) Credit All the information on the Heavy Chests was taken from a post on the RPG Watch forums made by maxz0r. The information on Old Chests was taken from a post in the same thread made by Dez.